From Past To The Future
by UniCornFTW
Summary: Life changes everyone and Zhalia is no exeption. Thank you Lillium-Heart for correction and motivation, you helped a lot, wanted to put thank you letter in work, but I am still new in world and I don't know how edit work without deleting it :D


Zhalia was walking down the alley towards the coffee shop. She stopped for a minute as a voice started to talk to her from her earplugs.

'You know your mission, darling, we trust you.' A hoarse old voice was repeating this same line the whole morning.

Zhalia rolled her eyes and took the earplugs out. She threw them on the ground and stepped on them, crushing them into pieces. She walked around the corner as a coffee shop called "Caramel Dream" appeared. She chose a table that was outside the shop as it was a sunny day. Zhalia sat down and started to look at the people going through the streets. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a warm female voice.

'May I take your order?' The waitress smiled warmly. Zhalia didn't smile back.

'Yes, I will have a caramel latte. Thank you.' she said looking at the waitress.

'Would you want some pie? We have the tastiest pies in town.'

'No.' Zhalia said a little bit too harshly, as the smile from the waitress' face disappeared.

The waitress walked back to the coffee shop and Zhalia continued to wait. He wasn't late, she just came too early. She couldn't bear hearing from everyone how important her mission was. She had to infiltrate Dante Vale's team. As minutes passed, neither coffee came, neither Dante showed up. Zhalia yawned. She hadn't slept well at night. Just when she was thinking about leaving, a man took the seat in front of her. Zhalia looked at him with a blank expression. She knew how he looked, everyone in the Organization talked about him. And she had read documents about his team. He smiled to her. Well, that caught her off guard.

'Hello, are you our newest team member?' Dante asked with that deep voice of his.

Zhalia nodded her head.

'Yes, I am Zhalia Moon. Here, I have all my documents with me.' As she said those words the waitress came with her coffee.

'Here you go.' The waitress put down the cup of coffee.

'Thank you.' Zhalia said as she continued searching for her documents.

'I will have just black coffee.' Dante said warmly.

Zhalia already knew that he was a warm-hearted guy. 'No place in world for good-hearted people.' she thought to herself. The waitress nodded her head, smiled and walked away. Zhalia extended her documents to Dante and he started to examine them.

'How long you have been working in the Huntik Foundation?' He asked while still studying the documents.

'About 3 months. I can't remember for sure.' she said looking away from him. Somehow he made her feel uncomfortable. Dante took a few documents from Zhalia and handed some of them back to her.

'See you tomorrow. I will write the coordinates to you. Can you leave me your number?' Dante asked, as his coffee was brought down. Zhalia waited a minute, then found some blank paper and wrote down her number. She took a sip of her coffee. 'Damn, the caramel tastes so good.' she thought. Dante took his coffee and smiled to Zhalia.

'That's it. See you tomorrow.' He smiled and got up.

He waved to her. Zhalia just gave him one of her looks, but didn't wave back to him. Well, hopefully this Klaus' plan would go correctly. Zhalia stood up, took her coffee, paid for it and walked away. Tomorrow she was gonna meet Dante Vale's team.

~~~~~~~••

2 years and 4 months later

~~~~~~~••

Zhalia walked down the street. It was so hot that she knew that in the evening there would be a storm. But now she was wearing a dress and her hair was tied in a ponytail. She was heading towards the coffee shop named "Caramel Dream". She had a little box in her left hand. Zhalia smiled to herself. So much had happened during those few years. This time no one was whispering something in her ear. She was going here with her free will. Dante's team also defeated the Betrayer and now Dante worked in the Huntik Foundation. She hasn't seen him in 2 months. And everything had changed during these months. They were dating for 6 months. And she felt like the happiest person in the world. Although sadness still wasn't as rare as she would want it to be. Zhalia always woke up in an empty bed. That made her sad. Although the kids were visiting her, they didn't let her enjoy any alone time in Vale's house. When she reached the coffee shop, she sat down and waited for the waitress. She came after a few minutes and smiled to her. Zhalia returned the smile.

'May I take your order?' the waitress asked.

'Yes, I would like to have just a simple latte, but I also want a piece of your caramel pies. They are wonderful.' Zhalia smiled.

The waitress nodded her head and walked back to shop. Zhalia sighed. The box, that held so much in it, lied on her legs. She looked at the clock. He was 5 minutes late. Zhalia looked to the front of her, to the empty place. Then suddenly someone covered her eyes.

'Guess who.' he whispered in her ear. It tickled a little so she giggled.

'Dante freaking Vale. You are late.' She removed his, apparently, one arm and stood up. He had roses in his hand and he gave them to her.

'Sorry for being late. Traffic jam.' Dante smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back.

'I missed you so much, you piece of shit.' Zhalia said jokingly.

'But I am your piece of shit. I missed you too, babe.' Dante kissed her warmly on the lips.

Zhalia separated from him and smelled the roses. The waitress came back and took Dante's order and also brought Zhalia's order.

'Pie? I never thought I would see you eating pies.' Dante was shocked.

Zhalia changed through the years. She was getting happier each day. Although there were break down days when she would curl into a ball and cry over her past actions. Though Dante was always near her, he helped her get through the tough moments. And again the waitress came back with a vase and Dante's black coffee.

'Yes, a lot has changed, Dante.' Zhalia said and handed him the box when they both sat down in front of each other. No more formalities. Dante took the box and looked weirdly at it.

'Just try not to freak out. Alright?' Zhalia said, trying to keep her smile away.

'Over the box?' Dante asked.

'No, silly, over what is inside of it.' She laughed a bit.

Dante opened the box. In there, there was a little device that looked like a thermometer but it had a small pink line in the screen. Dante's heart stopped for a minute as he looked back at Zhalia. She was smiling.

'Is this what I think it is?' he asked. Zhalia nodded her head.

'Yeah, it's a pregnancy test and if it shows a pink line it means you are pregnant.' Zhalia said raising her eyebrow.

Dante stood up. He walked towards her and got on his knees. He took her palms in his.

'I am so sorry, Zhalia.' Dante said rubbing her palm with his thumb.

'For what?' she asked confused and caressed his cheek.

'For getting you pregnant. I believed that you didn't want the baby.' Dante said and he was in such big stress.

'Oh, you dummy, of course I want the baby. Only one thing was your fault, that the condom you used probably had holes.' She laughed and covered her mouth. Dante put his arms on her belly and closed his eyes.

'I am officially the happiest man in the world.' He smiled to her. Zhalia stroked his head.

'And I am the happiest woman in the world.' Zhalia said.

'I am going to call Metz. I will take a year off from work. But why didn't you tell me when I called you?' he asked taking his phone out.

'I wanted to see your reaction in real life.' She smiled and started eating her pie.

Dante nodded and walked away to talk with Metz. Zhalia looked up at the sky and rubbed her belly. Everything changed. She never thought she was good enough to live a good life. To have a loving family. Or to be a mother and a loving wife. When Dante came back she had already finished her pie. He sat down and extended his arm on the table. Zhalia put her palm in his hand.

'I took vacation for a year. And now we have to get married.' Dante said looking at her.

'I don't mind not being married and raising the child. It's such an old time thing.' Zhalia smiled to him.

They finished their drinks and got up from the table as a few drops of rain dropped on Zhalia's bare shoulders. She shivered a little and hugged Dante's arm.

'I love you.' she mumbled into his arm.

'I love you too.' He kissed the top of her head and both of them headed towards their car.

THE END


End file.
